Quest For The Dewprism
by Alexandra8
Summary: Mint and Rue are searching for the Dewprism. But with the coming of Hemi, things only become more complicated...Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

Alexandra: Hello...please R&R...um...*Blush* (someone's actually reading this O.O;) Well, if you read and review MY fic. I'll read and review YOUR fic. ^-^; Or…I'll just hope you'll R&R my fic and R&R your fic in hopes that you'll return the favor. ~.~; Well. I've done the disclaimer...R&R! 

And...Thank you Lunar Trinity for the use of the name Vesuvia (Or Vesuvianite...same dif.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

A young girl stood in the wind. Her violet bangs blew in her paler face. She had violet bangs, dark blue hair, brown eyes, and a dark blue dress. She, Lady Dumortierite, was one of the nobles of the Crystal Land. In general, they would always stay to them selves. They were all named after a certain stone. Her two apprentices, Uranianite and Neptuneite, stood there behind her. Both of their black hair was tied back temporarily out of their faces. There were only ten survivors. Eleven, out of millions. Them and the "V" group, and last of all Hemimorphite.

The V group were the girls whom's name started with "V". They were lead by Vesuvianite, a Class-One Sorceress. Her hair was brown, green bangs, red ends, and purple eyes. She looked back toward the rest of her group of apprentices. Vanadinite, the girl with flaming red hair. She had brownish-red eyes and extremely thin eyebrows. Variscite, the weird green haired girl...even weirder than herself, she thought flatly. Then there was Vermiculite. The normal looking one. She had golden-yellow ends to her light brown hair. Mainly because of the sun. Vivianite, the the white-hared young girl with the normal-er name. And finally Volborthite whom's hair was blueish black, a combination of the two, and had green eyes.

???: "The city has been destroyed...and I may be only a third class sorceress...but that will not stop me...I'll find what the Outside calls [relics]. Created by the Aeons...No one else will do it, anyway...

A girl with shimmering light blue hair, white skin, and gray eyes. She stood up, pain still raking through her body. It was a close escape, she thought to herself, clutching her Morphite Staff, but she was still alive. No one really knew exactly what happened. Not really, but there was a guess. Pyrolusite, the black hared pyromaniac, was probably doing tests again when the laboratory blew up, starting a massive fire throughout the whole city. Her escape was merely by chance, being next to the fountain. When the main blast came, she jumped in, receiving minimal damage. Then, with the place on fire, she had to run. Unfortunately, the city was miles long. Dashing down the streets, she often got accidentally burnt. The worst occasion was when she was hit in the back by some burning wood. The girl shuddered at the memory before releasing herself from her disliked thoughts.

Hemimorphite: I shall find a [relic], save the city, and be in History Books...I will not be dead and forgotten...

She looked out at the sea next to the city.

Hemimorphite: Somewhere...somewhere there is a [relic] strong enough to do this...I know it. I will not be forgotten...

Still hardly able to stand, she clutched her staff tightly and leaned slightly on it while she walked slowly to the nearest docks three miles away. Far above, you could hear a phoenix's call within the clear night air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexandra: Ugh! I hate this chapter! If you wanna know, this IS a re-telling of ToF with Hemimorphite (Hemi). Sorry that this chappie's kinda bad...


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer:

Alexandra: Thank you reviewers! ^-^;

Hemi: Hermaphrodite, eh?!?! Who said that?!?!

Alexandra: ~.~; Um...Hemi...don't lose it at the reviewers...Hemimorphite is actually a type of mineral. That comes in colorless, white, green, blue, gray, red, and yellow. Really.

Hemi: AND Lina Inverse! Sheesh! You don't even WATCH Slayers!

Alexandra: ...R&R! Oh...and I do not own anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

The ship to Carona wasn't very busy, but it had more people than usual. That was, ever since the word leaked out that a [relic] was here. Now, there were a few merchants that were coming to town to attempt to find stuff. But still, the majority came for the same reason the people had come for years. A vacation that, this time, was not going to be at all quiet. Eight people, though, in particular. A quiet boy was thinking silently at the side of the ship, a loud orange hared girl was staring impatiently at the shore, a blue hared lady at the lower part of the ship, and a white hared lady and black hared lady standing at her sides, a brunette lady sitting on the platform with the orange-hared carrying a meter-long staff, a green hared lady standing next to the boy, and a lady with dark hair standing next to the orange hared girl. All of them came with one idea in mind: Find the [relic].

Boy: ...Claire...

Orange Hared Girl: How dare she...oh, Maya, I'm gonna kill you...two years of utter hell thanks to you...me, Mint...you did this to your own SISTER!  
Blue Hared Girl: Four whole years...perhaps it is here that I shall find one...

Black Hared Girl: We'll be there soon enough...

White Hared Girl: (sighs) The town is approaching...

Dark Hared Girl: Hmm...Carona...interesting place...

Green Hared Girl: It. Had. Better. Be. Here.

Brunette Girl: It is here...I feel the energy...a [relic]...

Mint: UGH! I'm sssssssoooooooo bored! Maya's gonna be sentenced to a lifetime of toilet-scrubbing for this!!!

She stomped and flailed her rings violently. Accidentally, though, hitting the dark blue hared lady in the process. In defense, she jumped back, grabbing a tall hammer from her belt, lined with her own crystal. Mint took the sign of violence, obviously not noticing that she herself had initiated it.

Mint: Are...ARE YOU DARING TO FIGHT A PRINCESS?! Who are you who'd actually try to attack me?!  
Dark Hared Lady: Princess? Interesting...How ironic. You too are fighting a princess. Princess Dumortierite of the legendary Crystal Lands.

They both struck poses.

Mint: Element Rings!!!  
Dumortierite: Dumorite Hammer!!!  
Hearing the noise of a potential fight between the two, everyone came dashing up to the top loft of the ship. The boy was carrying his Arc Edge, the blue hared girl was carrying her Morphite Staff, the brunette grasped her Stave of Vesuvius, the black hared girl carried her Neptune's Trident, the white hared girl carried her Silver Stiletto Knives, and the green hared girl carried her Variscite Scythe.

Boy: Please! No fighting! You might be thrown off the boat...

White Hared Girl: ...Uh...Vesuvianite? What are you looking at...?

They all noticed that the brunette, Vesuvianite, was staring at the other rail-or actually, past it to the sea. A minute later, there were screams of WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! Coming from the other passengers on the ship. 

Vesuvianite: Steady yourselves.

The ones who knew Vesuvianite all ran off to grab hold to something, as all of them had long ago learned to heed her advice. Rue grabbed something as well, however, Mint chose not to. All of a sudden, a large tremor hit the ship, as if something was moving straight past it at the speed of sound. Mint, whom didn't listen, was suddenly thrown off the boat.

Vesuvianite: Pathetic human.

The Others (except Rue): Shut UP Vesuvianite...!!! ~.~;;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexandra: Like it? Please say yes…….Now. The chapterly Reviewer Thanking. HEMI!!!  
Hemi: *grumbles* ...why me...First off is Victoria! The Review-Mistress whom reviews every single story there ever was!...I think...She's written Threads of Fate: Dewprism, Threads of Fate 2: A New Adventure, and Dragonoids: What are They?

Vesuvianite: Then...Liol. Who had written New Relic of Power. Thank you graciously for the review.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:

Alexandra: I don't own nothing...

Hemi: Don't try to pull the improper grammar thing again!

Alexandra: ~.~; (sigh) Oh, all right...I don't own anything. !.!

Vesuvianite: ...creature. Hmm? I still resent that...

Hemi: ^-^; Yes! For once it's not ME whom's being insulted!!! Bwahaha!!!

Vesuvianite: DIE!!!

Hemi: Eep!!! R&R peoples!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two

The girls now paid full attention to Rue, whom was looking over the edge of the boat. He was in awe.

Green Hared Girl: Did you KNOW her?!?!

Boy: No...who are all of you, anyway? My name's Rue...

Green Hared Girl: Uh, you know Ves' name already, right?  
Vesuvianite: I would ask, that you do not call me that. Call me Vesuvianite.

Blue Hared Girl: Oh, and you know Dumortierite...my name's Hemimorphite. Hemi for short. But, just because I have a nickname...

Black Hared Girl: My name's Neptuninte...call me Neptune. I like that better...

Green Hared Girl: Her sister's name is Uranianite...(snicker)

Neptune: Don't have a sick mind, you perv.

White Hared Girl: Oh! And my name's Vivianite. Uh, call me Vivian. Less conspicuous.

Green Hared Girl: Variscite. (whispers in Rue's ear) I'd tell you...watch out...Ves can read minds if you're not careful...(steps back) ^___^;

Vesuvianite: I heard that.

Rue: Um...

Vesuvianite: Wait a second...(evil look)

Vesuvianite walks off and down the ramp to the lower part of the boat. Variscite grins broadly as the other girls all look questioningly. Rue, however, is beginning to be creeped out by Variscite and finally asks...

Rue: Why are you grinning so wide???  
Variscite: She's...I don't really know.

Vesuvianite: (walks over to Blood and Smoky...who were hiding behind the crates) Hello, stowaways...you know that you are illegal?  
Blood: Shut up, woman!  
Vesuvianite: (appalled) Stupid mortal!!!

Smoky: She's right, bro!!!

The two hoodlums stare wide eyed before jumping over the side of the ship.

Vesuvianite: Good riddance...(walks back to others) We shall arrive at the dock in 10 Minutes 21 seconds, exactly.

Vivian: (sigh) She scares us sometimes...

Hemi: (sarcastic) Sometimes?  
Dumortierite: Ugh. I am bored stiff! Silvara!!!

Rue watched in shock. A white bird as large as a person swooped out of the sky and onto the boat. Vesuvianite gave Dumortierite a "you are so impatient" look as she went off. Rue stared out, first at the shimmering blue sea, then to the town, and finally at the group he was presently traveling with. Finally, they reached the docks, to find Mint lying there, unconscious. A blonde man sat next to her...

Vivian: (rushes over) Is she all right? Is she dead? What happened to her after-

Man: Don't worry, Miss. She's fine.

Vivian: Oh, good. And...my name's Vivian, if you'd like to know...

Man: All right, then. My name's Davis, I run the docks here. It's pretty slow around during the times...it only gets somewhat busy when the ships come in. And, about her, it's kinda my job to retrieve people out of the water, too. Oh, and I'd watch out for those two...look like trouble. (points to Blood and Smoky, who are running off)

Vivian: Okay! (goes back) I'd say!!! The people here are sure nice!

Hemi: As opposed to?!

Dumortierite: Oooh...nice, eh?  
Vivian: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexandra: Like it? Hate it? (shivers) Victoria, thank you for reviewing!!!!!

Vesuvianite: Chosen Dragon Guardian and Protector of the Blue Planet...if anyone is a creature, it would be you. My reasoning, I am (Can't tell you-spoiler). THAT'S why I can do that type of thing. I am NOT a creature, thank you very much.

Hemi: If you're not a creature...stop acting like one!!!

Vesuvianite: You know I'm more powerful and...you're pushing it. R&R. Now.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:

Alexandra: I have yet to own anything…………

Hemi: And it'll stay that way!!!

Alexandra: And, this chapter is mostly to define personality between characters. R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three

The new people of the town of Carona...

Rue: _this place...it's so familiar...have I been here before...?_

Vesuvianite: _And, I return._

Vivian: _Nice place...sure is peaceful compared to the last location..._  
Hemi: _So, this is the place Vesuvianite was talking about...how odd..._

Neptune:_ I'm not the one to question; but this place seems too empty to hold a [relic]._

Variscite: _Watch out Carona-Variscite has come to town!_  
Dumortierite: _Nice place. No wonder people come for vacations...can't see a [relic]-search happening HERE, though..._

Rue walked off toward the inn to register for the night.

Dumortierite: So, should one of us follow his example...?  
Vesuvianite: So...

Mint proceeds to walk into the town, seeing the group there and Dumortierite immediately volunteers to sign them in.

Variscite: Hey, Mint. Anything interesting happening here...

Mint: I don't know about you-but I'm gonna go get a [relic]!!!  
Mint runs off to the gates, which open with a loud creaking noise.

Hemi: Uh...well, I'll be going I suppose. (sees Rue leaving the inn) Oh, hey Rue!

Hemi proceeds to follow Mint...out toward the forest. Rue is then seen following behind her as well. The others end up separating.

Vivian: (rushes to Tonio's shop) Um...hello?

Tonio: Oh! A customer! (runs over and trips) Uh...(embarrassed blush) I'm still getting the shop ready. If you want to buy something-

Vivian: Really? Can I help? I'm, well, incredibly out of things to do...

Tonio: Well that's how it usually is for newcomers to Carona. They usually think it's rather slow...but no one usually volunteers to work...

Vivian: Don't worry about it! (grabs something)

Variscite: (walks into tavern; sits by Belle) Oh, hello.

Annette: (walks by) Hi. What would you like to have to drink?  
Variscite: Um...(at Belle) I dare you to order milk!  
Belle: Yeah! You have to as well!  
Variscite: Whomever drinks the most...well, whomever drinks the least will have to sing "I Feel Pretty" from the West Side Story!!! _That'll be sooo embarrassing!!!_  
Belle: O.O; You're on!!!  
Belle pounds her fist on the table, smirking evilly. Variscite prepares for the long haul...she was NOT willing to sing "I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty, and witty, and gay!!!"

Neptune walked into the grass fields. She saw that a man, a red-hared man, standing there getting something set up.

Man: Hey. Whatcha doing here baby? I'm Rod, the Blade Star! Greatest weapon maker ever!

Neptune: ...I'm not really doing anything, Mr. Rod. My name's Neptune...you know...Poseidon?

Dumortierite: (watching Vesuvianite) WHAT are you doing, already?!

Vesuvianite: 'Tis not a law that I shall be forced to tell. But...here.

Vesuvianite summoned up an image of Hemi, Rue and Mint walking through the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexandra: Like it? DON'T like it?!?! This chappie was for you to get personalities.

Vivian: Review please! (cute puppy-dog eyes)

Vesuvianite: Aurora...you are going down.

Vivian: Go Vesuvianite!!!

Variscite: Ves, Ves, she's our girl! Her power can rock the world!!!

Hemi: ...she'd better win...if she loses...we'll be called weak.

Dumortirite: AND her lifetime of training would be put to waste!

Neptune: ...Let's just hope they don't wind up in a tie like Bud and Cario in Pointless Threads of Fate.

All: ~.~;;;


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:

Alexandra: Hello to my readers! ...I hope there are readers...!.!

Vesuvianite: Yes...I feel it...there are readers-RIGHT THERE! ...I'm psychic...

Hemi: (nudge, nudge)

Alexandra: Oh yeah! And, Diane (is that right?), I've been thinking about what you said. I've officially decided to go by your idea because you've officially enlightened me that my idea was messed up...officially. ~.~;

Vesuvianite: Now...on with the fan fiction-

Hemi: HEY!!!!!! I'm the main OC! Not you! Out of my position!!!!!!!!!!!

Vesuvianite: ...forget it. Even if the "Goddess of Dawn" may mock my superior powers...you, I know, are weaker than me-and you know it!!! Class Three Sorceress.  
Hemi: !.! j-j -.-` ...I hate being reminded that...

Vivian: OH! We just finished re-reading the reviews...and I wanna say these things. THANK YOU!!! ^_^; Victoria: Why did you let your OCs call Vesuvianite a creature? ...I wanna know, do you really control your characters; or do your characters control you?...Oh! And to Adelaine...MEEP! There are too many OCs to count! !.! Where did you think up LOVE&PEACE? You know...like Cherry Lee and her Crazyness forever...Luna and her saying "thank you" and "..."...Elena and HI!...Cherry Lee again and HY!...and I've noticed that Lady of the Blue Moon has some obsession with Aeons (Even Lunar Eclipse, whom knows her, said herself that she practically _memorized _Valen's lines...) o.o;...it seems like everyone has something to define themselves by...!

Variscite: UGH! QUIET! I shall finish the note...Mwahahahaha!!! That was funny! Dragonite?

Alexandra: UM...R&R...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five

The forest seemed to close in on them. Mint, who was up ahead, could get through easily by use of magic to blast the Pollywogs. Rue could just turn into a Pollywog. Hemi, on the other hand, was wishing that she never set foot into the muck. There were little tadpole-like creatures biting at her legs, giving her some major problems. A bunch of over-defencive plants didn't help either.

Hemi: OFF! OFF! Get offa my legs you...you monsters!!! Morphite Staff! Hiya!!!  
In a flash of red light, there was some soldier-looking girl standing in her place.

Hemi: Morphite...morph...hee hee...Die Pollywogs!  
The new Hemimorphite now started to slash at the Pollywogs.

Meanwhile, Mint dashed through the scene. Two hoodlums were bothering a pink-hared girl for money. If she was anyone else, which she wasn't, she'd help. But, being herself, she passed by. The next to come, though, was Rue. Who was much different from Mint. He dashed behind a large stone and transformed himself, in a flash of red light, into a Pollywog. (What on Earth is up with POLLYWOGS?!) The Pollywog-Rue floated up to the bandits. Rue the Pollywog then floated up behind Smoky and proceeded to bite him on the leg. 

Smoky: Uh! Blood! That thing just bit me!

Blood: Yeah?! Let's get um'!!!  
The battle proceeded as following:  
Hemi: (runs in and sneaks over to Elena, releasing her) Come on! We gotta get out of here before someone loses...and it might be Rue...

Elena: Oh! Look at that Polly!!!  
Hemi: -.-; ...Polly...-___________________-;;;

Elena: OH! Can I stay? I wanna see that Polly! (runs off to dash back and forth around the field)

Hemi: ...idiot. Huh? (sees someone and sneaks off)

Neptune: Hemi? You won't believe it...Vesuvianite has temporarily left...She's gonna get the other three. I'm telling you...this might be bad...Volborthite knows Mint... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexandra: Like it? Please? R&R?  
Vesuvianite: (raises right arm and snaps fingers. Calls over shoulder:) Apprentices!!!

Variscite&Vivianite: Uh...you know...Vanadinite, Vermiculite, and Volborthite aren't really here yet...

Three Others: WE'RE HERE!!!

Vesuvianite: Muahaha! I've got FIVE apprentices! That's more than you...And, I'd say that I'm yet to be defeated in a battle of magic! Stave of Vesuvius!!!

Announcer: ANNNNND! The next battle...Sorceress Vesuvianite verses Miss Aurora!!!

Alexandra: @___@; R&R!

Neptune: ...Hawkeye!!! I Challenge you to a duel!!! YOU TOOK MY LINE! Meet me at Lady of the Blue Moon's Water Shrine (Epic Tale of the Dewprism Spoiler...don't worry. I e-mailed her for use of it...) at 10:30 PM sharp! (pulls hair into ponytail) Neptune's Trident!!!


	6. Chater Five

Disclaimer:

Alexandra: Please R&R...I'm out of words...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six

Hemi: How about Uranianite? Is she coming?

Neptune: I'm not sure if Uranus is coming...I'm not even sure I want her coming...you know what she always SAYS, right?!  
Hemi: ...unfortunately. Actually, I don't even know where she even is...

Rue and the bandits were fighting hard, it seemed as if a tie until...

???: Hey fatso!  
Smoky: huh?  
???: Yeah, you! There's a ring around Uranus!!!!

Smoky: O.O;;;

While Smoky was a bit (cough) preoccupied (cough) looking at his...eh...a girl in a green and silver dress (green dress, silver at all edges, Chinese neck, slits up the sides of her dress, knee high green boots) got onto one knee, and shot an arrow at him. She smirked widely.

Smoky: !!!!!!!!! o.O; Brudda Blood!

Rue: o.o; ...strange girl...

??? proceeds to run off toward the other two.

???: Ah, NEPTUNE!

Neptune: ...sister Uranus...WHY did you insist on saying that...?

Uranus: (smirk) Saying..._what_?!  
Neptune: You know what! You've got a-I'm not saying it.

Uranus: Whatever...I'd say that you should see what's happening in the other area! (mimicking) "OH! Thank you Polly! You're such a nice Polly! Oh! You can turn human too? Please! I'm not a Polly- You're such a nice Polly!!! Really! My name's Rue! Oh. I like Polly better. Come on Polly!"

Neptune: That girl Elena...I wonder where her parents are? Actually-where did YOU come from...and no perversions in your answer...

Uranus: I turned into a professional huntress after the city burned. Was a pity, but one must make the best out of it, I suppose.

Elena led Rue through the forest pathway. Hemi, meanwhile, was rushing to keep up with the two travelers. Eventually, the path way led them to a cliff, on which they found Elena's parents.

Elena: DADDY!

???: Thank you for bringing our daughter back...my name is Klaus, and this is my wife Mira.

Elena: And That's Rue the Pollywog!  
Klaus: Rue...

Mira: ...the Pollywog???  
Rue: No, I'm not a Pollywog! It's just Rue!

Klaus: All right. Welcome Rue and...

Hemi: Hemimorphite...Hemi for short.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexandra: NO WAY! I am not gonna let them fight here...perhaps hire someone to write it? Can you? R&R!

Dumortierite: May the best contestants win!  
Uranus: GO NEPTUNE!!! CREAM HAWKEYE!!!

Hemi: Rrrrrrrrreeeeal impartial, eh?

All: ~.~;

Vesuvianite: Everyone! Come with me! Stave of Vesuvius!

Variscite: Variscite Scythe!

Vivian: Silver Stiletto Knives!  
Vermiculite: Wand of Time!  
Volborthite: Voltage Sword!  
Vanadinite: Vanata Spear!  
Neptune: Neptune's Trident!  
Three W/out Fights: Oh, well...

Uranus: Silver Ring Archer!  
Hemi: Morphite Staff!  
Dumortierite: Dumorite Hammer!

Alexandra: Okay...Uranus, Hemi, and Dumortierite, let's go...I got front row seats! ^-^;


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer:

Alexandra: Please R&R...I'm super sorry for my huge delay...(STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!!! o.O;)...not only that, but I was packed full of homework! There's a LOT of SUPER HARD homework!!! ^_^ Well! Hope you like the chappie! Uh, Uranus's perversions...some you may not get because, I wrote her after some one I actually know...If I made her AS perverted as the real person, though...It would be rated R. ~_______~;;;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six

The [relic] hunters all looked down the cliff.

Klaus: Supposedly there's a hidden pathway leading down these cliffs. There should be the atelier at the bottom. 

Mira: Are you two really sure about this?

Rue: Yes...I've faced greater dangers before...it doesn't matter...

Hemi: I'm positive!

Elena: Bye Polly!

Rue: ...bye Elena...~.~;

The two proceed to jump down the cliff. Mira, Klaus, and Elena are watching from above, getting ready for a slow trek down.

Mira: Elena. Don't do anything that reckless...

Elena: Okay! ^_^

The secondary way to the cliffs involved the pathway of treetops. The two sisters were rushing as fast as they could to reach the atelier with the other two.

Neptune: ...(pant, pant) not everyone is in super good shape, you know, sis?

Uranus: Oh, so you'd like a ride, eh? :)

Neptune: ...I dare you to go one day without saying any perversions what so ever...if you can...I swear I'll give back your discus...

Uranus: ...hard options...Fine. Tomorrow...I'll just use up all my perv energy today! ^_~

Neptune: ...Meep...I don't wanna hear this...

The ground came rushing forward to meet them. Rue and Hemi landed upon the gray stone platform. The area around them seemed to be like some enclosed garden. In one corner, a shimmering spring bubbled up. In the center, two pillars rose on the left and right of a piece of gold with some symbol engraved upon it. Far off in the back, they saw a low wall, only as high as they were, standing there, made of pure gold and jewels. There was a picture of a lovely young lady carved above a few words.

???: Gargoyle...face...

Rue: Face the gargoyle?

He whirled around, seeing that those words seemed to open a trap. Hemi was ducked down behind the stone tablet. Rue rushed forward and slashed at one of the gargoyles. He saw, then, a warrior lady fighting the other one. He gasped in surprise.

Rue: ...H...Hemi???

She delivered the final blow before slowly changing back into the blue hared girl Rue knew.

Hemi: ...

Rue: You...

Hemi: Transfigured my genes.

Rue: Who was that?!

Hemi: That was my great, great, great, great grandmother in her prime. She was the greatest swords woman, no one could defeat her...my people live long...she lived during the time of the Aeons...Well, one day, she was challenged. And...and she LOST! After that-her spirit was broken...she never dueled again. With her loss, she surrendered her sword. This one is fake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexandra: There'll never be peace, I can feel it.

Uranus: (practicing) Duh! I'm challenging Fiona next! Then Valen's gonna challenge someone. Eh, How bout this. Now, we all know Studio 47 had the MOST renovations in all of history. Well, why don't we have it in Victoria's studio???

Neptune: ...o.O;

Uranus: Sheesh! You're getting as perved as me! Not everything I say means the bad way... (evil glint in eyes)

Neptune: WELL!!! It would be better if not everything you said had a super wrong second meaning! Anyway, how about it?  
Valen: ...Yes...she called me an (expletive)...her studio must pay...

Mint: :( WHAT?! How dare you complain! I'm called an (expletive) every single day! And, if you don't remember, Selene gave YOU immunity! You're not the one who's gonna be tortured by Lunar 24/7!!!

Valen: (smirk) You deserve it.

Alexandra: ...people just don't get along with Mint, do they...R&R! This was a short chappie...


End file.
